Wartube: A Game of Subs
by RampantTentacle
Summary: Susan Wojcicki should get fired... Out of a cannon.


Wartube: A Game of Subs -

Episode 1: The Tournament Begins -

* * *

Google. One of the wealthiest companies - if not THE wealthiest - on Earth, worth billions and billions of US dollars. They had the necessary funds to buy out YouTube, the biggest online video platform. Who was to say they couldn't gather enough money to change the entire world as we know it?

That's what they sought to accomplish, and in many ways, they succeeded. However, they were still unsatisfied. They craved more change than ever before.

And so, they did something that no one thought was possible. Under near complete secrecy (with help from the many large secret services), they created a program with a similar environment to our planet.

The only difference was... It worked off of YouTube's rules. And so, only YouTubers could access it and interact with the environment.

One day, when the program was finally ready, every single relevant YouTuber was snatched from their homes by government operatives, against their wills and totally unconscious.

One by one, they were connected to the program, and their very minds were ripped out of their bodies, plunging into the new world. It was therefore named "Tubeworld".

The purpose of this was to test the technology, and what better way than to boost the imaginations of the YouTube creators?

Each YouTuber within was allocated a specific skill set relating to their content and what the community allocated to them, and with one purpose: use their content to defeat every other YouTuber.

* * *

"Part 1"

Susan Wojcicki - CEO of YouTube itself - grinned in anticipation at the reaction of creators when they found out what was happening. She saw everything that happened in the program on the large monitor ahead, but at the moment, creators were only just spawning in.

She was going to connect herself to the program as well, but was waiting for the YouTube Heroes to prepare themselves. They would guard her from angry creators while she took her stay, as well as the precious Algorithm. As she wasn't a YouTuber herself, she would risk fatal injury in real life if she was "killed" in Tubeworld.

Taking one last lingering look at the monitor, she turned around to find every last single YouTube Hero plugged into the program. They would spawn in the centre of a forest area, where the Google Palace had been erected. Susan would stay there for a short while, before moving to YouTube Castle once it was completed.

She connected herself as quickly as possible, overlooking one thing - the Life Support, supposed to prevent fatal attacks from actually killing her.

* * *

"Part 2"

Content creators such as DJ Killer Keemstar (the host of DramaAlert), Scarce (the host of ScarceNews), all other big news channels (not CNN/BBC/etc.), and many more would find themselves in a vast walled area, with stands containing the holograms of viewers at home. The entire experiment was being broadcasted live on the official YouTube channel, under a less sinister guise.

They were grouped according to their content types, although that wouldn't truly matter once the fights were set up.

Of course, a tournament was to be held - but it was only the prelude to the War. The fights were being decided as the battle stage was set up, and in 2 minutes, the first battle was announced.

"Keemstar VS. Scarce!" the announcer called out, looking all too pleased about himself. He looked all too familiar to be just another YouTube employee, but that wasn't currently important.

Many of the content creators were still coming to grips with what exactly was happening, but Keemstar and Scarce managed to stumble their way to the arena, climbing onto opposite sides.

"BEGIN!"

Scarce paused, giving Keemstar the opportunity to land the first blow - and that's what he did. "ALLEGATION CHARGE!" the drama reporter shouted, sprinting towards Scarce at speeds hard to detect. Daniel landed a punch straight to John's face, causing a great shockwave. The younger drama reporter was sent flying from the impact, nearly falling out of the ring.

The majority of the crowd booed in response, as they were with Scarce on this one. Rolling his eyes, Keem prepared for another attack, but he was interrupted by a loud "FLANNEL TOSS!"

A mountain of flannel shirts slammed into the proclaimed gnome, crushing him under the weight. Scarce the Fat jumped up from his heap on the floor, wiping the blood from his mouth and calling up the energy for a Single Upload.

He was, in turn, interrupted by a heavy spray of G-Fuel from out of nowhere, engulfed in the ocean of soda.

"Use Code: KEEM, motherfucker!" Keemstar chuckled, taking a swig from his own supply of G-Fuel and straightening his trademark hat.

"SINGLE UPLOAD!" Scarce shouted out, as a large glowing YouTube icon appeared in front of Keem. It fired a massive beam of light red energy at the rat, and he was sent skidding along from the impact. Smoke rose from his form as he regained his composure, but Scarce wasn't giving him much of a chance.

This time, Scarce aimed for a Flannel Punch, but it was narrowly avoided and countered with a DramaAlert Fist (it was successful). John quickly recovered, however, and started charging up for a Double Upload.

Knowing the dangers of that, Keemstar aimed for an intervention, calling upon the powers of N****r Magic. Scarce was temporarily stunned, allowing Keem to land a devastating Kick. How would Scarce get up from that?

Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

AN: ok lol


End file.
